Second Skin
by TeamAlphaQ
Summary: There are a lot of things Shizuo could say about Izaya's coat, most of them born from years of irritation. By and large, he hates the damn thing, but for every situation, there's a silver lining. Or in this case, a fur trim. Slash, because why not. Rewritten, now with more porn. (I'm trash)


**A/N: Well, this was an idea given to my by my therapist. I have a handmade replica of Izaya's coat and she told me in passing that the coat had a personality of its own. The story spiraled from there.**

 **She probably didn't intend for it to go where it did but then,** _**I**_ **didn't intend for it to go where it did so we're all cool.**

 **And to you, my wonderful reader: Enjoy!**

Shizuo is pretty sure he hates Izaya's coat, which is unfortunate because Izaya loves it.

The damn thing is black, no matter which incarnation Shizuo is being tormented with. Coal black, soulless, turning the raven-haired man into something looking more like an actual raven than the flea Shizuo knows he is. He'll never understand why Izaya has to have _three_ coats that all look similar, just different lengths and different amounts of fur. As if one wasn't enough. They all piss him off so it doesn't really matter.

Izaya favors the one that swishes just above his knees. Says he likes it better because it doesn't get caught on things like the one that dusts his ankles. The excuse is funny, because Shizuo has been chasing after the man in one way or another for years and has _never_ seen Izaya get his coat caught on anything. That isn't to say he doesn't _want_ to see it happen, it's just Shizuo isn't one to invent things that haven't occurred. Izaya also chooses it over the most normal of his three jackets, but he's never given a reason for that. He probably knows it annoys Shizuo and therefore, he does it just to rile him up.

It wouldn't be the first time the flea has done something specifically to aggravate him.

That being said, Izaya lives and breathes in the damn coat. Everything he does, it's always there, moving and rippling with him like a shadow. Even when it's sweltering out, the jacket remains. Shizuo knows Izaya's constant mantra that _he's cold_ like the back of his hand, but he doesn't believe it for a second. Especially when Izaya dances around him in the middle of summer wearing a coat made for winter. His best theory is that the flea suffered heat stroke at some point and now is just totally crazy.

Of course, Izaya's always been completely insane so it's not like Shizuo would have been able to tell the difference.

But then again, maybe he insists on wearing it because it's easier to hide bloodstains if you're starting with a dark color anyway. Who knows, maybe he really is cold. Shizuo would like to think that Izaya has some practical reason like that, but he knows better.

This is Izaya he's talking about after all.

It's black, outlandish, and too damn heavy. He'll never understand why Izaya would actually pay money for something so covered in fur, just like a girl's coat, and then wear it everywhere like it's a thing to be proud of. Then again, it's almost a symbol of Izaya at this point, because you don't see that fur unless Izaya is nearby. Shizuo's pretty sure that if someone threw the flea in the river, he'd sink to the bottom because his coat would weigh him down. He's also convinced that Izaya wouldn't care, so long as he still had the damn thing. All in all, he's far too attached to it.

And Shizuo, even after all this time spent around Izaya and invariably around the coat, despises it.

It mightn't have been so annoying if it hadn't been always there. The heap of black cloth and fur that's been stained too often with blood is never far. Everywhere he turns, Shizuo finds it, kind of like he finds Izaya all over the place. It's a part of Izaya, but it also isn't.

Though it sounds crazy, Shizuo will swear it's a sentient entity, entirely separate from Izaya. It has its own personality, its own vendetta against the blond. Whenever Izaya puts it on it's like the raven slips into another skin and he becomes a different person entirely. Shizuo prefers the flea without the coat, likes that side of him better. With the coat, it's always biting and mocking and a _game_. That doesn't stop Shizuo from playing, but it pisses him off all the same.

The worst part is arguably the fur. It rims the bottom, the cuffs, and the hood. It's thick and fluffy. Soft too, sometimes, if Shizuo's feeling charitable but mostly, it's just annoying. Izaya once told him that small, harmless animals had bled and died so he could have his coat. The only response Shizuo had given was a muttered, " _Well that was a waste_." Not that Izaya had really been listening to him.

Sometimes, he wonders if the fur is possessed as well as the coat because it doesn't conform to reason either. No matter what he's doing, Shizuo seems to find the fucking fluff everywhere where he doesn't want it.

Logically, he knows it's always there because the flea is always wearing it, but Shizuo is always trying to divest him of the stupid ass garment so either Izaya or the coat could at least have the decency to get the message. Sometimes, Shizuo thinks that the raven knows this, and wears the coat specifically so that the blond will pull it off of him. It sounds like the kind of thing the devious little shit would do.

Of course, there are times when neither of them can be bothered to get rid of the coat and those are the times it proves to be the most irritating. The bottom hem gets in his way, always bunching up around Izaya's waist whenever Shizuo had him pinned to a hard surface. Probably, if Izaya wouldn't squirm so much, that wouldn't happen, but he does, so Shizuo has to deal with it every time. Fur sticking to Izaya's sweat soaked body and clammy fabric that's uncomfortable and grating against his skin shouldn't have to be a concern. Unfortunately, it most definitely is.

But the hem is only the beginning of his dislike for the coat. Shizuo also detests the sleeves because they mean that every time Izaya touches him, there's fur everywhere too. It's itchy and irritating, but also teasing and coy. Kind of like Izaya. Actually, _exactly_ like Izaya which is probably why he likes the coat so damn much. Shizuo hates it, especially when it brushes against the back of his neck as Izaya hangs onto him for dear life.

He spends so much fucking time just trying to get Izaya out of the thing, Shizuo can't stand it when the flea wears it 'just cause'.

For some reason, Shizuo puts up with the flea's bullshit, probably because he likes Izaya's kisses, despite the fur that accompanies them. It infuriates Shizuo when the hood falls over his face, always when he's trying to devour Izaya's mouth like he's starving. No matter what he does, Shizuo feels like the coat is always there, taunting him just like Izaya.

It's at its worst though when Izaya's just wearing the coat and nothing else. So very tempting, yet really more trouble than it's worth. But Izaya always manages to convince Shizuo despite all the fur and heavy black cloth. He knows full well what he does to the blond's head when he sits there on his desk, invitingly splayed out like some sort of obscene feast, all for Shizuo's enjoyment. The coat is the only problem, and it's only a problem because Shizuo can't stand it.

If he were the kind of person to theorize on the whys and wherefores, Shizuo would have said Izaya liked wrapping himself up like a tantalizing present. It's unfortunate because usually, neither of them really have time for the unwrapping and so the coat just ends up tangled around both of them. It infuriates him, but admittedly, this is probably what Izaya's going for. The man has never been one to just accept easy and gentle.

He certainly hopes it's what Izaya's going for because the bastard's playing the same game tonight. Not that Shizuo has any real problems with looking up from his cigarette to find a mostly naked Izaya watching him with his back pressed against the door, he just wishes it wasn't that stupid coat wrapped around him. Of course, Izaya isn't going to stop, and Shizuo isn't going to ask him to. He's had a long day, and even with the damn fur riding up playfully over creamy thighs, Izaya looks very _very_ tempting.

Especially when he practically crawls into the blond's lap, red eyes taunting and bright. The coat shifts with him, falling away from his waist when Izaya presses himself into Shizuo and hisses, "What, tired so early Shizu-chan?" His voice is so playful innocent, it would have been believable if it weren't for Izaya's nimble fingers, slowly unbuttoning Shizuo's dress shirt and trailing silky fur over the exposed skin.

He lets out a soft, involuntary rumble. "Cut me some slack," he murmurs, lifting his hands and smoothing them over the back of Izaya's coat. "I've had a long day, Flea." He can feel the man's ass through the thick fabric and damnit if Izaya doesn't let out an encouraging moan when his fingers squeeze gently. He would like to say that he has more control than this because just a moment ago he'd been thinking very happily about sleep and that option is still open, but this is Izaya and Izaya _always_ gets his way. Especially when he's wearing his coat.

As his long, dexterous fingers make it to the bottom of Shizuo's shirt, Izaya lifts long lashes and big carmine eyes to the man's face. Pouting, he draws back slightly, making the stupid hood fall further in his face. "Well if that's the case, then I suppose you're too tired for anything right now..." He trails off, and Shizuo growls slightly because once again, the man has won.

Fur tickles the blond's exposed skin in the moment that he wonders if he has enough strength to be resolute on his previous decision to go to bed. But then Izaya's pout turns up into a small beckoning smirk and it's all the invitation he needs. "You wanna bet on that?" is all the warning Shizuo gives before dragging Izaya forward roughly and crushing his mouth against the raven's eager lips.

Because you see, while Shizuo hates the damn coat, it also has a very defined place in his memory as something that promises sex and Izaya, writhing beneath him. It's associative memory, and it means that even though the fur-trimmed hood keeps getting in the way of Shizuo's mouth, the blond is already aroused and very much _awake._ Izaya knows this all too well. Which is probably yet another reason why he wears it.

As Shizuo's mouth lays claim to Izaya, running his tongue along the roof of the man's mouth so he can revel in the sounds it provokes, he tries to get the coat out of his way. But it's a lot more complicated than you might think when there are too many buttons and too much _everything else_ going on for him to divert the attention he'd need to undo them. So instead he just works his hands under the hem and drags his fingers up Izaya's soft, bare things. Moaning against his lips, Izaya finishes his original objective in ridding Shizuo of his shirt. Hands flatten against his chest and fur scratches over the hem of his slacks; it only drives the blond forward more roughly.

Hands reach Izaya's supple ass and Shizuo can't help but groan. He'll always love the feeling of Izaya's skin under his fingers, with or without the coat complicating the situation. It's one of those things Shizuo feels is indulgent. Every taste of Izaya's perfect body _has_ to come at some sort of cost. When that cost comes in the form of fluff getting in his eyes, he jerks his head back and blinks rapidly. Izaya laughs at his reaction and Shizuo rumbles in annoyance before yanking Izaya's hips down and against his own. Izaya's echoing whine is worth it. "You piss me off," he tells the Flea, golden eyes fixed on bright crimson.

"You _wish_ all I did was piss you -Ah-hhaah~ Piss you off." Izaya's teasing remark is cut through with a gasp as one of Shizuo's fingers drag over his puckered entrance while at the same time, his lips affix themselves to Izaya's Adam's apple. His teeth sink into the man's ivory skin and the metallic taste that fills his mouth is just so _Izaya_ that he can't complain. The Raven grinds against Shizuo desperately and the whimper the blond man manages to earn as he bucks his hips up into Izaya's growing erection alone is worth the realization that he isn't going to get much sleep tonight.

Winding fingers in his blond hair, Izaya heatedly murmurs in Shizuo's ear, "Admit it, beast, this is much better than sleeping." Okay, he's got it right there, especially when he lets Shizuo steal his mouth in a searing kiss that leaves the blond buzzing. When they're like this, he can almost ignore the scrape of black fabric against his shoulders and neck, but not quite.

What he's left with is just enough irritation to prompt him to sink teeth into Izaya's bottom lip. Instantly, Izaya lets out a lewd moan and his fingers pull on Shizuo's hair hard. The feeling just arouses Shizuo more. "Asshole," he mutters, dragging Izaya's legs around his waist securely so the man doesn't slip down when he stands up. Rubbing against the now obvious bulge in Shizuo's pants, Izaya tightens his grip on Shizuo's neck.

With a devious expression, nothing but a superior, infuriating smirk, Izaya hisses, "It takes one to know one."

He's certainly smirking when his back hits the bed, eyes gleaming from under his furry fringe. Shizuo would very much like to wipe that smirk off Izaya's face and get rid of the coat while he's at it, but neither is happening because now the flea's got his mouth open in a moan as the blond grinds down on his thin hips and that's very distracting. He's well aware that Izaya's going to have bruises in the morning but Izaya's always worn them like a thing to be proud of. Shizuo used to be guilty, now he just gives in. The Raven is _very_ good at getting him to give in.

Speaking of distracting, Izaya's teeth scrape against the shell of Shizuo's ear before he bites down. A good thing his hair covers that spot because Shizuo _knows_ that's going to leave a mark. He'd think more on this subject, but now Izaya's licking the budding drops of blood away and though he doesn't like to admit it, he moans at the feeling.

It's almost a shame the buttons of the coat come undone so easily under his fingers. Shizuo's not exactly being gentle but like Izaya, the damn thing isn't destroyed so easily. And not for lack of trying. No, Shizuo _wishes_ he could 'accidentally' ruin Izaya's favorite garment but he hasn't managed it yet. It just bends for him, granting him access to more ivory skin, still covered in marks from the last time they did this. "So eager Shizu-chan," Izaya pants, reaching forward for another heated kiss. "Careful, you're going to break something if you don't watch out."

Unfortunately no, the coat is nigh indestructible... "Careful," Shizuo growls instead, biting at Izaya's lips, his jaw, his throat, loving the way the blood blossoms to the surface of Izaya's skin only to pool there in flowering bruises. "Or I might break _you."_

The last button comes undone and Izaya laughs against Shizuo's skin. His nose glides along the underside of the blond's jaw and it feels so good, Shizuo almost forgets himself, but then Izaya's voice is dragging him back into the present. "Oh, you can try." Nails dig into the back of his neck, fur following them, its rasp against his skin sending chills down the blond's spine. "But you can't hurt me Shizu-chan."

"We'll see." With a growl, his head ducks down to take advantage of that perfect skin. There's a price, of course, to his actions. More fur in his face, more black cloth slipping under his hands, more irritation in general. It clings to Izaya's heated body, annoying but not bad enough that Shizuo's going to take the time to get rid of it. Izaya _knows_ this full well which is probably why he laughs delightedly, even as he presses his head back into the sheets in an attempt to grant Shizuo more access to his skin.

The smirk finally vanishes from Izaya's mouth when the blond leaves a particularly hard bite on his collar. Instead, it's replaced by a clouded look of pleasure as his lips fall open in a broken cry. As his teeth break the skin, Izaya half-choaks, and jolts against him, bucking up into Shizuo needily. Shizuo isn't gentle about the matter because if the flea had wanted gentle, he wouldn't have been wearing the damn coat in the first place and the blond has a lot of stress built up anyway. A good thing Izaya can handle him, apart from the inevitable bruises and bite marks, that is. More than handle him, Izaya _loves_ this.

It's obvious in the hard press against Shizuo's stomach.

The coat's already hiked up around his waist, just like always. It clings to the slope of Izaya's back and dusts up under his navel. Probably for the best. Ironically, Shizuo thinks, Izaya hates it when his coat gets dirty after things like this. If he cared so much, you'd think he wouldn't wear it, but again, Izaya doesn't make a damn bit of sense. Shizuo just can't be bothered to handle the flea's pouting afterword so he caters to his whims, no matter how stupid.

He much prefers this anyway, hands roaming what bits of Izaya he can get to, his thighs, which he strokes appreciatively; his stomach, which has always been a certain source of fascination for the blond considering how narrow Izaya's waist is; and his ass, which he kneads hard until Izaya's whimpering against him. Purposefully he avoids the one thing Izaya wants to be touched because Shizuo's capable of being a tease too. Izaya handles it about as well as he always does, arching up against Shizuo demandingly, hissing into his ear dark things that the blond eats off his bruised lips.

"Просто прикоснись ко мне!" It sounds like a demand, Shizuo responds by finding one of Izaya's nipples with his mouth, dragging his tongue over it slowly. "Только мне позволено дразнить, вы должны быть быстрыми и чудовищными со мной." Whatever that is supposed to mean. Instead of trying to figure it out, Shizuo catches the hard, rosy bud between his teeth and rolls it hard until he's got Izaya hissing heatedly in his ear. "Будь ты проклят, _Shizu-chan,"_

Switching to the other nipple, Shizuo revels in the foreign words he gets Izaya to shout. "Quand tu m'embrasses, ta bouche est comme du feu. Dieu, je te hais!" Sucking hard, he teases and draws another moan from Izaya's abused lips. "Je veux que tu me baises dur！Je veux ta bite en moi, je veux tes dents dans ma chair, veux-moi comme je te veux. Touche-moi comme je veux te toucher." If Izaya keeps growling like that, Shizuo's going to lose it entirely, so he chooses the judicious path forward and abandons Izaya's chest. There's an erotic _pop_ as he pulls his mouth back.

There really is no going slow when it comes to Izaya.

Not that Shizuo wants slow, he's quite happy to get drunk off Izaya's high whines and breathy moans. Especially the ones he produces when Shizuo finally deigns to trail open-mouthed kisses down towards Izaya's groin, looking up at the raven darkly when he leaves a dark red mark on the inside of one of his thighs. The sight of that flowering red in the midst of flushed red skin is so damn arousing that it makes Shizuo groan deeply. Izaya can't possibly be in control as he pants and begs for the blond to stop _teasing and do something a little more useful with that mouth of hi- Oh_ god.

Except he is, isn't he, because the damned flea is always in control somehow. Fur gets in his way as Shizuo finally drags his tongue up from the base of Izaya's erection to the dripping and flushed tip. More fluff gets in his face and fingers tangle in his hair once more as Izaya holds on for dear life. His head is thrown back in ecstasy and the blond's hardly even begun. It's a wonder Izaya doesn't pull his hair out by the roots as Shizuo's lips wrap around the Raven's arousal before practically swallowing him whole, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head expertly because he does this far too often.

Oh, he's not complaining. Shizuo loves the salty taste Izaya leaves in his mouth as he drags the raven closer to the edge. The precum that stains his tongue is as close to liquid addiction as the blond's ever gotten. Flattening his tongue over Izaya's swollen glans, Shizuo takes a moment to stare at the man rendered momentarily helpless under him. He can't get enough of the whispered mantra of his name spilling out of Izaya's mouth, not that silly nickname but his _real_ name; moaned like a prayer. What Shizuo could do without is the black cloth bunching around his face as it ripples over Izaya. It keeps getting in his way, moving like another living creature.

Deepthroating Izaya once more, Shizuo swallows around him, humming and sending vibrations through the man's dick. He really wishes he could watch Izaya's face as the man writhes under him, his whole body tensing and relaxing as he pants and _begs_ for Shizuo, but he can't because the coat is in his eyes again and if he looks up, he'll get another eyeful of scratchy fur.

Giving up after the damn thing almost smothers him one too many times, Shizuo pulls off of the man's dick. He hardly bothers to care that he's left Izaya hanging on the edge of release. It's his own damn fault for wearing that stupid coat. But he still wants this too so he moves up to capture the whimpering raven's mouth in an angry kiss. He lifts his hips so Izaya can't rut against him, and Shizuo's gratified to see Izaya's eyes fill with sexually frustrated fire. "Stop being ridiculous," Izaya hisses darkly, desperately seeking relief. "You stupid brute!"

Shizuo only chuckles against Izaya's skin and continues to tease him, trailing kisses over the raven's already bruised and marked chest while kneading Izaya's ass and pressing a finger against his quivering entrance. He dips a joint of his pointer finger past the first ring of muscle and Izaya gasps helplessly at the sensation, leaving scratches down his back. "Your fault for annoying me," the blond rumbles, putting up with the fur on Izaya's hood so he can scrape his teeth over the shell of the raven's ear. "Maybe if you weren't such a little shit, I'd let you come."

He expects Izaya to just devolve to begging because that's where this usually ends. What he doesn't expect is for Izaya to flip their positions so he can push Shizuo's back into the bed. With little trouble and far too much practice, he straddles him, eyes wild and cheeks dark. _God, he looks fucking hot._ If Shizuo had been paying attention, there would have been no way Izaya could have done that, but really, the blond is interested to see where this is going and he's not intent on stopping Izaya.

Clearly, Izaya's going somewhere. Shizuo's eyes close as a rumble of pleasure makes its way out of his chest. The man's hands are everywhere, his chest, his belt, his slacks and the hem of his boxers. So too is the fur, Shizuo can feel it cascading over his hips as the bottom hem dusts over his skin. It aggravates him, so he pulls Izaya down for another kiss.

It's far too hot, Izaya's hood falls over them and Shizuo feels like he's running out of oxygen, what with the pitch black surrounding his face and the intoxicating roll of Izaya's hips against his. The pressure vanishes for a moment and he hears a gasp. Pushing Izaya back enough so he can see what's going on, he finds the Raven has a hand at his own entrance. The look on Izaya's face as he stretches himself, readying himself for Shizuo is one that the blond isn't going to forget anytime soon. Realizing that Shizuo's staring at him hungrily, Izaya turns bright red and attacks Shizuo's lips once more.

This time, it's Izaya that takes over the kiss, plundering the blond's mouth while he thrusts his own fingers into his tight ass. The sounds it makes are muffled, and really, Shizuo's too busy letting Izaya glide their tongues together to pay attention. Even with this excellent distraction, he vaguely hears the snap of a bottle and a moment later, he definitely feels the raven liberally coating his throbbing member with something cool and slick.

Honestly, Shizuo could care less, mostly because the next second Izaya's rocking back onto him and the bite of the air is replaced by tight, glorious heat. The raven hovering over him gasps, and Shizuo instinctively reaches for Izaya's hips to rub circles over the pale skin he finds there. Izaya trembles for a moment as he adjusts to the stretch. Shizuo doesn't doubt there's pain, so he takes over the kiss and quickly distracts the man from the moment of discomfort. Quickly, those comforting hands on Izaya's hips tighten because the man's already tired of waiting and he's starting to move.

It's almost odd; when it's like this and the blond is already at the point of sensory overload, he doesn't really mind the coat, rippling over his skin. It moves with Izaya, brushing over his hips as the man gasps and tries to find purchase. The overwhelming stimulation Izaya's ever-quickening movements over him coupled with that equally faint and teasing scratch of fur drives him crazy. The sleeves run against his sweaty skin, mapping out his body in the same way that those nimble fingers do. It should be annoying, but Shizuo's having a hard time convincing himself of that.

"Ah- _h- Shizuo,"_ Izaya's fingers finally tangle in his hair as he arches over Shizuo. "Dio, sei troppo per me. Sarai la mia morte." The fur sticks to his neck, indistinguishable from the blond strands already plastered to his heated body. "Sono in paradiso, ti senti così bene dentro di me." Roughly, Izaya attacks his mouth, gasping into it breathlessly as he rocks his hips in time to Shizuo's own movements. "Mi fai impazzire~" Once again, the hood covers them both, sealing them off from the world in a shell of darkness.

And for once, Shizuo finds he likes it, the way Izaya's cries echo in his ears because the fabric of the coat won't let them go. He likes the way the fur rasps against his shoulders and he likes the feeling of rough cloth sliding against his chest. Yes, usually, he hates the coat in every way possible, but right now, Shizuo can't get enough of it, because it contains Izaya inside.

In that moment, he decides they're a lot alike. Both Izaya and the coat are teasing and coy, irritating when they want to be, stubborn, even in the best of times. Yet neither ever go away, and well, if it means he gets to keep Izaya, with all his gorgeous body and twisted mind and bright eyes, Shizuo's willing to put up with the damn coat.

"I love you," Shizuo whispers on a guttural moan, like a curse and a blessing all in one.

The fur steals away Izaya's gasping reply, but Shizuo already knows it.

 **A/N: Haha, did I?**

 **Why yes, yes I did.**

 **I was going to post this with another loosely coherent story I'm toying with but… I dunno. The story is going to be kind of a weird collage of the in-between moments and while this story fits, I wanted it separate. Think of it as a preview or something.**

 **Don't worry, I've got another chapter of my main story in the works. This was just an aside.**


End file.
